Institulo Musical
by Hetalia-Neko1
Summary: Gilbert decide tomarse unas clases de guitarra electrica, pero las cosas cambian cuando llega un profesor suplente, un austríaco de nombre "Roderich".


Gilbert iba a comenzar sus clases de guitarra eléctrica, era su instrumento favorito, solía burlarse de todas las personas que eran pianistas o músicos, pero tomó esa decisión. Tomó su guitarra y se fue camino al instituto. Conocía a su profesor, decían que era un inglés muy molesto, estricto y aburrido. Lo decepcionaba un poco saber eso, de igual manera, debía ir porque deseaba molestar con su ruido a todo su barrio a medianoche.

- ¿Eres el alumno nuevo, verdad?

- Así es, kesese~

- Piso de arriba, a la derecha.

Así fue como llegó, había un pasillo más largo que la cancha de Los Supercampeones, muchísimas puertas, mucho ruido, abrió una, allí estaba la sala de violín… aunque lo que menos parecían hacer es lo que deberían.

- Si, aún estoy pensando en pintar mi casa de rosa, osea, es cool, ¿No piensas lo mismo?

- Feliks… me das miedo.

- ¡Eso no es cool! Toris, debes aprender más de mi… hay alguien mirándonos desde la pueta, debe ser porque somos muy sexys.

Gilbert cerró la puerta rápidamente y abrió otra que estaba al lado, allí no se encontró a nadie, se decidió a entrar y lo único que encontró fue que le hablaran y respiraran en el oído. Salió corriendo, asustado, aterrado, todos los sinónimos que existieran pasaban por su mente, y luego de recorrer montones de salas, encontró al fin de la de guitarra eléctrica.  
En ella se encontraban muchos alumnos de diferentes países, al parecer el profesor era un Punk-rockero de una famosa banda, cuyo nombre es "Blue Day".

- Hola, ¿Tu eres el alumno nuevo, verdad?

- Si, ese soy, kesese~

La sala estaba decorada con mucho azul, rojo y, muchísimo, pero muchísimo negro en todas partes, notas musicales en las paredes, cosas colgando, y guitarras eléctricas, claro. Habían posters de diferentes bandas, en ellos aparecían los nombres de "Brick 182" "Blue Day" "Zoom 41" y otras.

La primera clase transcurrió con normalidad, Gilbert pareció interesarse más en la música, y se hizo amigo de una húngara que iba con él… aunque le dio algunos golpes que valieron la pena.

- ¡Llegué!

- Gilbert,** ¡¿EN DONDE ESTABAS?!** ¡Tienes esa costumbre de nunca decirme nada! – Gritaba Ludwig, su hermano, mas enojado que su propio profesor de mal humor.

- Clases de guitarra eléctrica.

- ¿Y a ti desde cuando te gusta la música?

- No lo sé, kesese~

A partir del próximo día las clases comenzarían a ser individuales, cada alumno tendría su hora. Llegó a su habitación, guardó su guitarra y tomó un libro de partituras…

- Oh dios… ¿Qué se supone que son estos garabatos?

Y lo tiró por la ventana, muy típico de él. Cuando se despertó al otro día miró por su ventana, veía a Ludwig intentando que Feliciano aprendiera a defenderse de una vez, pero no había caso, pobre italiano. Se dirigió a sus clases, esperaba no perderse esta vez. Cuando llegó le dijeron que hoy estaría con un profesor suplente, ya que el inglés aburrido se había enfermado y no estaría por una semana. Llegando a su salón, que esta vez le llevó menos tiempo, pero lo acosó por el pasillo el polaco adicto al rosa, vio a un chico alto, de pelo marrón oscuro y una ropa media victoriana azul. Tenía un rizo en el cabello, lo que le recordó a Feli, y se comenzó a reír solo.

- ¿Qué te causa tanta gracia?

Dedujo por su acento de "sh" que era un austríaco, le habló de una forma formal y le dijo que pasara.

-Está bien, soy un profesor de piano, pero me pagan extra por ayudar en guitarra.  
-_Tramposo._  
-_Gracias, ya lo sabía_, en fin, conmigo solo aprenderás solfeo, ya que como te dije, no se tocar la guitarra.  
-Conozco algo que si sabes tocar~ – Se volvía a reír solo  
-Créeme que sí. – Esta vez Gilbert se quedó helado.

El austríaco caminó hacia una pila de libros que tenía sobre la mesa, y sacó uno llamado "Solfeo for dummies".

**-**Hey… ¿Y ese título? Kesese~  
**-**Necesito que compres este libro, es lo que mejor te irá, te veo cara de tonto.  
Gilbert miró a los ojos a su profesor, y le preguntó: -Sí… ¿Cómo es tu nombre?  
**-**Roderich.  
**-**_… __**¡JAJAJA!**_ ¡Ese es el peor nombre que he visto en décadas! ¿Te quieren tus padres?  
**-**Mis padres están muertos.

Gilbert se quedó helado de nuevo, tenía eso de cagarla siempre, de todas maneras, tomó su guitarra y empezó a tocar estupideces, Roderich se tapó los oídos y le quitó la guitarra a Gilbert. Este lo miró con cara aburrida y se sentó de nuevo.  
**-**¿Sabes? Me aburro contigo, aunque debo aceptar que eres mejor que ese inglés.

El austríaco se acomodó los lentes y fue a tocar piano, Gilbert lo miraba atentamente, algo aburrido, pero de igual manera lo miraba. ¿Qué tenía ese austríaco?, algo le atraía de él, se acercó y quiso tocar algunas teclas, aunque el austríaco no se lo permitió, o al menos lo intentó.

-¡No toques a Roberto!  
-¿Roberto?  
-¡Es mi querido piano!  
-Vamos, estoy aburrido, tal vez tenga algún don para tocarlo, ¡déjame intentar!

-¡SUELTA MALDITA SEA!  
-¡DEJAME!

Así fue como terminaron los dos, uno encima de otro tomándolo de las muñecas. El próximo alumno llegó, abrió la puerta… no, no era un alumno, era el polaco.

-… Creo que estoy interrumpiendo algo, ¡sigan chicos! Mira, Toris, deberías seguir su ejemplo.  
-F-Feliks…

Gilbert y Roderich se sonrojaron y se alejaron lo más que pudieron el uno del otro. ¿Qué se supone que tenía ese austríaco? Se sentía extraño… era un hombre, no podía ser, claro que no podría ser, tomó su guitarra y se fue corriendo, disimulando entre risas lo que había pasado, su pájaro Gilbird lo esperaba afuera, lamentablemente no lo dejaban pasar con animales.

- ¡LUDWIG!

- ¿Qué?

- ¡CREO QUE SOY UN FRANCIS!

- … ¿?

- ¡Me gusta un hombre!


End file.
